Guild:Team Legacy (Pago NA)
:"A PvE/PvP Gaming Community. We mix the discipline of hardcore gaming with a fun approach to community and family." ;What does Team Legacy aim for to make themselves different :Team Legacy's focuses on providing the proper environment for philosophers and theory-crafters to have open, intelligent debates and discussions on game-mechanics, play styles and top-level strategies. Together, we apply that information to become the best at competitive content, wherever we choose to play. In light of such a unique philosophy, we designed a unique leadership structure, allowing all members a chance to voice their opinion on all major guild decisions. We strive to avoid the standard cliques and drama of most large guilds, and maintain a helpful, positive, open minded environment, where nobody feels they can not talk to another member based on “social status.” We feel that allowing everyone an equal voice is a great way to establish that environment. :You'll see we use the term “organized” a lot talking about our community. TL uses flowcharts, spreadsheets, internal guides, social media, RSS input, alert systems, database query, surveys, data export, and many other tools to give our members a patently obscene number of options to improve efficiency both in and out of game. When it comes to organization, to make things “better” for our members is to make things easier, and that means giving them everything they need, in whatever format they need. We want to allow even our most business-oriented members to stay on top of the latest developments. Want to read up on the latest TL crafting guides? Want to know the logistics of our member base? Want to know the scheduling and demographics of our upcoming raids? You can do that, right down to which members participate, what builds they bring, and why! ;Looking for organized play in a myriad of popular online titles? We are not a “one game” setup. We work with developers to stay abreast of new opportunities, and Team Legacy will continue to add new titles as the gaming market provides us with new opportunities. As a gaming community by definition, we are always playing the latest releases, and we continually look for competitive large-scale formats to test our organization against other respected, well-prepared guilds and communities. If the title is competitive, and involves pitting the skill of one guild against another, we are there. ;Not hardcore? Not a super-skilled player (yet)? We have you covered. We understand your real life obligations. From devoted students to seasoned business, military, and media professionals, Team Legacy isn't your average guild. Our exceptional gamers remain exceptional people while "afk," and we would have it no other way. Real life comes first, but that doesn't mean we don't give every minute of coordinated play our best effort. “Our vision for ourselves is to combine the dedication, experience, theory-crafting ability, high performance and expertise of hardcore guilds, with the fun-factor and silliness of casual guilds, in order to gain fame and honor. We don't want to be "that guild" where everyone fears making a mistake, but we see ourselves as a community known for competing in the upper-echelons of PvP. With a history to build on, and a reputation to uphold, we move on stronger and more determined than we ever were before” We are unique in that we welcome both hardcore and casual players, mix the two stereotypes, and create an environment encouraging intelligent development of game skills, while understanding that real-life priorities come first. Our community consists of groups ranging from hardcore progression raiders to laid-back casuals. With our "TL Academy," we offer a friendly environment for the two extremes to collaborate, open to individuals who want to give "serious gameplay" a try. We have many members in our more hardcore base that are friendly and inviting to take players under their wing to better their game-play in a myriad of ways, ensuring that quality stays top-notch in TL. Team Legacy does not force constant competition on our members, and provides a clear, structured system where members choose just how competitively to take their gaming experiences, and how advanced they would like to be. Team Legacy would like to encourage you to apply, regardless of your real-life schedule concerns, as a "community member" on our website! Share in the collective knowledge of hundreds of gamers, and chat with a group of gamers interested in improving themselves without the traditional "hardcore" stigma. ;Leave the drama at the door. If you're looking for a place to discuss politics, religion, or the finer points of trolling, Team Legacy is not for you. Our enforced code of conduct is intended keep needless real-life drama out of your gaming time, and we encourage you to read our "Common Sense Charter" before applying! We love to hang out and joke about all of the latest happenings on the internet, but be reminded when it comes time to perform in higher tier content, the aura gets very serious, very quickly. Respect the challenge in-game, relax outside. ;Want to lead? Want your voice heard? The opportunities are here! Our leadership is all-volunteer, and organized by our dedicated High Council. Team Legacy understands your need to be heard, and our team of leaders works to prevent childish power struggles. We frequently offer new opportunities for leadership positions to the entire community, including new recruits. Why? Because we know that the best ideas and the freshest perspectives come from all walks, not just the “friends” of guild leaders. As you advance as a gamer, we're happy to see you advance as a leader. Our community members are valued, and we want them to know that every time they log in. Combined with our no-drama policy, we have the perfect environment to tinker and develop new ideas without fear of reprisal or shaming when an experiment goes wrong. With us, it's not just about joining a guild and waiting it out between raids. You're actually joining a community that knows how to have fun and promote interaction between members. When it comes time to get down and dirty in an upcoming MMO, you're surrounded by friends, not strangers, in a progressive and intuitive environment. ;Apply today, see what the fuss is about yourself. We receive many applications each week, and we just can’t accept everyone to full chapter membership/raider positions. We utilize the best of military and business philosophy when interviewing, and choose candidates that can fulfill vital roles in Team Legacy, and/or we feel have the greatest room for improvement. When we interview you, we are not looking much at your previous “rankings,” but are instead looking to see if you are witty, intelligent, and have an inquisitive mind with an intuitive grasp of mechanics. We are looking for natural ability, and drive to improve. External links